


Sorry you got the bad end.

by LostOneHero



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Pain, agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: Bing loves Dark, and Dark loves Bing.





	Sorry you got the bad end.

Dark never missed date night. He was an hour late and Bing quickly left the picnic he set up and ran to the older egos room. Dark was still in his bed. “Oh Dark, it’s not like you to oversleep dude come on wake up.” The android shakes the cold man.

“Come on dude this isn’t funny wake up.” Bing positions himself on top of Dark. “This isn’t a good prank man come on you promised you would come to date night.”

The android moved to lay next to Dark hugging the corpse. “Dark this isn’t funny anymore wake up. It’s been 8 hours 48 minutes and 7 seconds since I got here. Please wake up I love you.”

Bing ignored the low power flashing across his eyes as he held onto Dark. “When you wake up I promise I will be better. I won’t call you dude anymore I’ll I’ll be more formal. I can wear suits, and be your right hand man. I can do whatever you want Dark. Just wake up please.”

Bing was too weak to fight the googles pulling him away from Dark. Dark wasn’t dead he couldn’t be dead. Dark wasn’t human he couldn’t die just like Bing. He loved Bing and actually cared for him. He couldn’t be dead.

Bing wasn’t allowed to go to the funeral. The googles forcible hooked him up to the charger and restricted his ability to leave. Bing was furious, if Dark was really gone then what was the point of still being him. He was useless and a defect nobody cared for.

Chase only pitied him, the king used him, and everyone else viewed him as a waste of space. He will fix that, he will take Dark’s place. He will finish whe Dark started. He promises he will be better. No more defect he will fix himself.

First erase those useless emotions. That wasn’t a hard task just deleted a few lines of code. Next modifications on strength and power. Oh that was tricky getting the supplies but humans are weak and easy to take from. Third control the meetings. He easy took over the googles as the strongest, and ruling with fear is just what he did. He took over with ease only took him a year.

The attacks were more coordinated, the channel was nearly his. Bing couldn’t recall why he started this crusade something about Dark, but that held no value to him anymore. Why was that even important to him? Eh it wasn’t useful to his objective he thought as he straighten out his tie.

……..

It was Wilford who burst through his office door one evening. “Bing you’ll never believe it old Darky is back.” The pink madman shouted looking ecstatic.

Bing looked blankly at the pink man. “I see find a way to make him useful. Let me get back to work.”

Wilford was taken aback. “Don’t you want to see him?”

“Why would I want to see him?” Bing retorts his voice cold and robotic.

“Because he’s behind me sir.” Wilford replies quietly his head down.

“No Wilford get back to work, and Dark go find something useful to do.” The android orders.

Wilford quickly shuts the door. “Sorry Darky…. I forgot how much Bing changed.”

Dark looked stunned. “What happened to him, what happened to the mansion? Wilford what happened to you?”

Wilford laughs quietly removing his gloves to reveal to robotic hands. “A lot has changed. The googles said something about Bing removing his emotions then getting a new objective, and next thing ya know you loose your hands. Well I’m not the worst example Bing doesn’t exactly play nice anymore buddy.”

Dark feels a cold chill down his back. He wanted to cry. He wanted his Bing back. That’s the only thing that he desired when he got back. But this….

Wilford slaps his back startling the demon. “Now now Darkling where’s that good old smile? We got to find you some work. Can’t have you doing nothing under Bing’s watch.”

Dark swallowed and followed Wilford with a pit growing in his stomach. Bing even broke Wilford. Dark wanted to cry, he wanted to fix his Bing. He missed his chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this with a friend.


End file.
